


Dear Bethany

by Dalish_and_Dragons



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Protective Hawke, Purple Hawke, Warden Bethany Hawke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 02:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalish_and_Dragons/pseuds/Dalish_and_Dragons
Summary: After Bethany and Marian Hawke venture into the Deep Roads and Bethany has no choice but to become a Grey Warden or succumb to the Blight, Marian writes her little sister letters during her journey. Full of sibling fluff, angst, and a little bit of Hawke humor





	Dear Bethany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marian Hawke's first letter to Bethany after receiving one from her little sister

_Bethany, _

_I’ve started and restarted this letter so many times, I just can’t find the right words to say. But I got your letter two days ago, thanks for sending it. I am so relieved to know you’re alive and well. We were so worried. _

_But I can tell you’re not happy. I’m sorry Bethany, I’m so sorry. I could say to blame the Deep Roads, the darkspawn, blame Bartrand for stranding us in there, blame anybody but me for what happened to you, but I won’t. Blame me for what happened because in the end, it’s my fault. All of it. It was my job to look after you, to protect you all. I failed with Carver, and I failed with you. I’m sorry. _

_But at least being a Grey Warden, you’re safe from the templars and the Chantry. Trading one evil for a hopefully lesser evil, I suppose? I wish there was something I could do to make it easier for you, being a Warden can’t be easy by any means. You’ve always been such a kind and selfless person, and to be completely honest I’ve always envied that a little bit, your ability to always find room in your heart for others. Not like me, who always seems to dig myself into a hole no matter how good my intentions. I hope being a Warden doesn’t ever change that, your biggest strength. Please don’t let it change you; the world is a dark enough place, and you bring so much light to it. _

_Oh, and I should tell you- we’ve reclaimed the Estate in Hightown. Mother is settling in just as well as we hoped when we first came to Kirkwall. I even think there’s a bit of a twinkle in her eye now. Or maybe it’s just dust from how long this place’s been empty, but let’s just go with a twinkle. And she misses you too, a lot. Not a day goes by that she doesn’t whisper your name in her prayers before bed every night. _

_Oh, and I officially named Dog: Warden. I think he likes it. He misses you too, but I’m sure he’ll make you proud. He’s fighting darkspawn too now, after all. _

_I hope this letter gets to you soon, and when it does, I hope it can bring at least a fraction of hope to you. I’m sorry. I miss you, sister. _

_With Love, _

_Marian_


End file.
